


Follow

by frooley



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Coping, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: " goddamn it, i always knew there was something up with that Kenny kid. "---In other words, Craig finds Kenny after a party, beaten up, and decides to take care of him.





	Follow

"Look,  
the stars represent something, complex as it is. If you look and span enough, you'll find something that represents you."

"What are you going on about, McCormick."

///////

  
"There's nothing wrong with being smart, fatass. You just don't understand because you're stupid." Kyle snorts.

"As if, I'm _way_ smarter than you, Kahl." Eric laughs.

Kyle glares in responce before turning to Stan, who was just closing his locker.

It was the end of the day, for school, and the trio were getting ready to head of to Kyle's house for a sleepover of sorts. His parents were going out of state for the weekend and Stan had suggested he throw a party. He refused at first, but gave in anyways.

"Hey, guys, where's kenny?" Eric asked as they walked of the school perimeters.

"I think he stayed home today, I would too if what happened yesterday happened to me." Stan replies.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Eric said, spaced.

Yesterday, they were in the middle of class when the principal called to say that Kenny's grandmother had died. She was rarely ever brought up, that was because she wanted nothing to do with her daughter, Kenny's mother, due to her drug addiction and other things, but she always showed a soft spot for the blond. She was of only people who would actually listen to him. Her being dead brought him down a ton.

"Let's go visit him." Kyle suggested. "My parents haven't left yet, and we should get him to go."

"Yeah!"

\--------------

"Kenny?" His mother called, peeking from behind his door.

"Kenny, you haven't been outside since yesterday, please come out your friends are here."

Kenny groaned, pulling himself out of bed sluggishly.

He makes his way the door, expecting to hear loud voices from the living room, but instead he heards the soft humming of the tv.

"Hey, kenneh." Eric greets. "How are ya?"

"Ehh." He groans, again. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people, especially Eric AND Stan AND Kyle.

Eric places a hand on his shoulder and offers a smile. He's being oddly concerned, and it unnerved the blond.

"So, Kenny, you want to come to Kyle's party tonight?" Stan asks.

Kenny looks at them, separately, for a moment before shrugging.

"As long as I can sleep once I get there, sure."

\-------------

A couple hours pass, Kyle's parents, along with Ike, bid him goodbye and leave.

The group sits on the couch, comfortable silence surronding them. Until Kyle breaks it.

"So, we should get ready for this party, get the snacks and all." He starts. "Stan, you and Cartman should go out and invite everyone, since this was your idea. Me and Kenny are gonna go to the store."

Stan groans before getting up and spouting 'C'mon, fatass.' before walking out the door with Eric following suit.

Kenny sits while Kyle writes down a grocery list. He really is like his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I p r o m i s e chapters will be longer


End file.
